Talk:Kudou Asuka/@comment-27342719-20160124174201
I personally ship Asuka with Izayoi, but there are hints about Kuro Usagi as well. I think author decided to concentrate on the story and didn`t know with whom audience would like pairing the most, so he just scattered hints for a bunch of pairings here and there. As for me, I can see three possible outcomes - IzayoixAsuka, IzayoixKuro Usagi and open final so we can pair characters however we like. Let`s look at hints about IzayoixAsuka. Starting from their first encounter, they are always flirting with each other. All those "- Write me a guide and then I`ll think about how to treat you; - I`ll make sure to write one, so be prepaired, Ojou-sama", "- Sorry for the intruding (Izayoi when they were riding on Deen); - If you are then go down; - Then I`m not; -If not, have it your way then". Also let`s not forget how they went on a walk in the second volume and how she was held in arms by him when they fled from Kuro Usagi or when Demon Lord came! They often tease Kuro Usagi simultaneously and go with each other`s flow. Izayoi always checks Asuka`s condition first when he comes to the scene where she is present. For example, "As he could see, she (Asuka) and Yo/Jin, whoever else are fine, so he procceded to analize the situation". It might be because Asuka is the second one of the problem children, but it also can mean more than just that. He also cares about her feelings (in example, when she was scolded by Pest/Percher in their fight in Underwood, he made it so that her wounded pride would be repaired, if you can say so, and he made it understandable that he would not tolerate her to be treated in such a way). He also thinks about how she can fight and he has an intrerest in her progress. He was the one who made sure that she will get her new gifts in vol.5-6. He calls her Oujo-sama, not by her name as well, which can be considered a special treatment cause the only other person called called by nickname is the NoName`s leader - Jin and he is one of a few people who is treated by Izayoi differently. Asuka also trusts him (Dialogue somewhere in the Underwood ark: "-You really trust him, don`t you? - Only when it comes to Games"). Considering that the question was asked by an outsider-Sala- we can`t say for sure if it is so or she trusts him overall. She gets what his way of thiking. In the same dialogue - "He probably said you to flee as you would get in the way cause he will protect you instead of fighting." - Asuka to Sala. Also in vol. 6 Yo said to her "It`s okay now because Izayoi is here" when Asuka started to attack in attempt to avenge for Kuro Usagi. It might mean that he is here for Kuro Usagi and such, but it can also mean that other members of No Name can see that they are special to each other. She also wants Izayoi to depend on her more. In the Hippocamp Ride Game she surpassed her limits, and one of the reasons (if not the main one) was that Izayoi asked that from her, he depended on her and that is why she gave it her all. Also when they had swimsuits on, Izayoi said compliments to all three girls, not only to Kuro Usagi, and those blushing were both Asuka and Kuro Usagi (also Asuka was shy and we got another flirting scene there). (Not to mention that after complimenting Kuro Usagi came teasing by Izaoyi, asuka and Yo, as always) As for me, Kuro Usagi and Izayoi`s relationship can be seen as romantic one, but I see them more as a siblings, especially with all those things that they share in their past. Also Izayoi mostly treats Kuro Usagi the same as he treated the orphans in Canaria`s Workhouse, who can basically be considered as his family. (Siblings relationship part is the same for all of the three problem children, btw. She is the sister figure for them (maybe for Yo even motherly one in a way, cause she never had one). All of them tease her but they also care for her deeply, as you can see in the end of vol.4 when they gave her a present from all of them, and got really mad when she was badly hurt in vol.6.) Maybe I missed something, but all in all, I think that main points were given)